Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami
}} Summary Chuck starts dating Lou, a sandwich-maker, and things seem to be going really well -- which incites some jealousy from Sarah, since she may be discovering that her feelings for Chuck might be real. However, things get complicated when Lou is discovered to be part of a smuggling group. Meanwhile, Morgan starts developing a new relationship with an unlikely girl. Synopsis Act 1 The episode opens in Helsinki, Finland, where two men are walking through a shipping yard late at night, carrying guns. They watch as a crane places a shipping crate marked with the Biohazard Sign on a ship. The camera moves into the crate and shows a red-LED timer counting down 72 hours. Meanwhile, at the Buy More, Morgan goes on break and asks Chuck if he would like to play video games after work. Chuck declines, saying that he will be busy that evening; and explains that he broke up with Sarah. Just then, Sarah walks into the store, and motions for Chuck's attention. Morgan suggests that he beg for her back. Sarah tells Chuck that she believes that their breakup is a bad idea because it could blow their cover. Chuck is resolute about his decision, so Sarah tells him she might as well play the part, and walks off crying. Chuck then tells Morgan about Lou, who appears jealous that Chuck is now on his second girlfriend when he has none. Later that evening, Casey and Sarah talk with Beckman about Lou. Beckman states that she could be a big security risk and demands to know everything about Lou that Casey and Sarah can find out. Meanwhile, Chuck and Lou are on a date. They make out in Chuck's Nerd Herd car, then Lou asks him to come inside (the deli), where she makes him a sandwich. As Chuck is eating, he sees a poster for an event at Club Aries, and flashes on the host, Stavros Dimetrious. Chuck asks Lou about Stavros, and she replies that he is her ex-boyfriend. She mentions that he is very jealous; one time he trashed a guy's car because he thought that he liked her. Act 2 Chuck tells Sarah, Casey, and Beckman about his flash on Stavros, a wealthy playboy who owns a nightclub called Club Aries. He is the son of Yari Dimetrious, the wealthy owner of a shipping business who is suspected of being involved in smuggling. It is believed that they are smuggling a volatile, time-sensitive package, so Casey, Sarah and Chuck are ordered to find out what it is. Casey tells Chuck that he will have to go to Club Aries with Lou so they can find out about Stavros. At the Buy More Nerd Herd desk, Lester asks Jeff to check that his breath smells OK because he wants to ask Sarah out. Jeff comments that he likes Anna, who turns around from her computer and states that she finds Jeff creepy; she would prefer Morgan over Jeff anytime. Morgan overhears this, and looks surprised. Lester walks over to the Wienerlicious to talk to Sarah, asking her if she would like to go on a date. Sarah responds so positively to Lester's advancements that he becomes quite nervous and runs out; just as Lou walks in. Lou talks briefly with Sarah about how nice Chuck is before leaving. It is apparent that Sarah and Lou act quite coldly toward each other. Lou then shows up at the Buy More to bring Chuck a sandwich that she made. Morgan tries to hit on Lou, as Chuck gets there. Lou tries to give Chuck his sandwich, but Morgan takes it instead. Chuck convinces Lou to go to Club Aries that evening with him, stating that he believes that Stavros will find out that he is dating her eventually so he might as well get it over with now. Later, as Chuck is getting ready for his date with Lou, he tells Sarah and Casey that he feels uncomfortable lying to Lou on his second date, as Casey and Sarah give him a mini microphone disguised as a guitar-shaped tie-pin and a concealed earpiece. They also give him a red rose, which Casey claims is "to get him laid" after he asks if it another piece of spy equipment. Inside the club, Chuck and Lou meet Stavros, who, upon hearing that Chuck would rather have a drink than dance, takes them to the VIP room to have a drink with him. He gives Chuck a glass of some very strong liquor, which Chuck almost chokes on. Meanwhile, Anna and Morgan are playing Call of Duty (COD) at the Buy More. Anna tells Morgan that he is one of the best COD players she has ever seen. Morgan tries to put his arm around her and kiss her, but she deflects his advance. She tells him that she might have said that she would prefer him over Jeff, but that doesn't mean that she likes him. At Club Aries, Stavros talks with Chuck (who he repeatedly calls "Jack") and Lou for a little while. He comments that "Chuck has a very small neck... like a chicken". Upon hearing this, Sarah starts to worry about Chuck. Casey suggests that perhaps Sarah has fallen for Chuck, which she denies. Despite Casey's claims that Chuck is doing fine, she goes into the club to ask Chuck if he is alright. Upon seeing her, Chuck tells Stavros and Lou that Sarah is having a hard time letting go of him; but goes to talk to her anyway. As she asks him if he is doing alright, Lou walks out on Chuck, claiming that he is spending her whole date hanging out with his ex or hers. Just then, Yari Dimetrious walks in, and moves towards Stavros. Chuck flashes on him, recognizing him as a weapons smuggler. Sarah orders him to get the mike closer to Stavros and Yari, so he tosses it onto a serving tray which is being brought over to them. They overhear Yari tell Stavros that they are going to receive a very important time-sensitive package, because if they miss it, they will all be dead. Act 3 The next morning, Chuck Bartowski at the Buy More, hiding behind some shelves and talking to Lou on the phone, trying to apologize for their failed date last night. Casey walks up; and motions for his attention, forcing him to hurriedly end the conversation. Later that morning, Sarah walks into the Buy More, and finds Chuck leaving another voice-mail on Lou's answering machine. Sarah apologizes for ruining his date; and tells him that while she was investigating Lou, she found out that her favorite flower is - the Gerbera Daisy. During lunch, Chuck, armed with a bouquet of Lou's favorite flower, goes to the deli, but Lou tells him to take a number. There are a lot of other customers in the shop with him, so he has to wait a long time. When his number is finally called, he is served by one of Lou's co-workers. He takes a number again. Meanwhile, Sarah, Casey (also on their lunch breaks) and a SWAT team move in on the shipping container they suspect is carrying the smuggled cargo. At the deli, Chuck's number is finally called. Lou claims to not have the time to talk to him, so he orders a cooked sandwich; giving him time to talk with her. He apologizes for the failed date the previous evening and gives her the flowers. At the shipyards, the SWAT team finally opens the container, to find that it's only contents are a video camera on a tripod recording their every move. Casey knocks it over in disgust. Later, Yari and Stavros Dimetrious are watching the video camera footage in dismay. When the tape ends, Yari produces the guitar pin worn by Chuck the previous evening, and orders Stavros to bring the owner of the pin to him. Act 4 While Chuck is washing his face in the bathroom the next morning, Sarah and Casey come over. They explain that they raided the container that Yari and Stavros were talking about last night, and it was a set-up, probably by Lou. Chuck does not believe them until they produce pictures of Stavros and Lou taken after Chuck had left Club Aries. Back at the Buy More, Lester and Jeff are making fun of Morgan because he likes Anna. The camera focuses on Anna, who is listening in, and it is apparent that she is not very happy. Chuck, Sarah and Casey, meanwhile, have followed Lou to the shipyards. Chuck is given a bugged watch, and told to talk to Lou. Chuck confronts her after she takes a crate from Stavros and accuses her of smuggling, but when he breaks open the case, all that the crate contains is some imported Portugese Salami. Lou becomes angry because Chuck has been spying on her. Worried that Lou is incriminating herself with talk of the smuggled salami, Chuck drops his bugged watch into a nearby glass of liquid. After being immersed in water, Chuck's watch starts to transmit static. Casey and Sarah, listening from the van, do not know what has happened, so Sarah decides to find out, despite Casey's advice that she shouldn't intervene "every time Chuck breaks a nail". After Lou angrily drives off, Sarah arrives on scene. Just then, Stavros appears with a gun, and demands they surrender. Act 5 Chuck and Sarah are tied up in the back of Stavros's car. Sarah tells Chuck not to worry because there was a GPS transmitter in his watch, and a SWAT team should rescue them. Much to Sarah's dismay, Chuck admits to discarding the watch. Casey, investigating the scene where Chuck and Sarah were abducted, finds Chuck's watch in the water. At the Buy More, Morgan is watching a nature program about lone wolves in the TV room. Anna enters and sits down beside him. She comments on how lonely the wolves look; before giving Morgan a kiss on the cheek. Casey, disguised as a member of the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) enters the deli and confronts Lou. He tells her that he knows about Stavros' gun smuggling racket, and she could be prosecuted for aiding him; but he will forget about it if she will tell him where she receives Stavros' shipments. Lou complies. At the shipyard, Chuck and Sarah are being interrogated by Yari, who asks them what they know. Chuck confesses to knowing all about his salami smuggling ring and being "cool with it". Yari does not believe that is all they know, so he orders two thugs to torture Sarah. As they move towards her, Chuck flashes on them and recites some of the henchmen's histories, which leads to a disagreement and a standoff. one of them shoots the other dead. Yari proceeds in continuing to torture them. Suddenly, a messenger walks in with a package receipt, which Chuck flashes on. He believes it to be a chemical bomb. Upon hearing this, Yari decides to kill them, but before he can, Sarah escapes her restraints, pushes Chuck out of harms way, and a gunfight ensues. Sarah emerges victorious, and unties Chuck. Sarah suggests that Chuck stays behind, but he thinks that he may flash on how to defuse the bomb, so they both run to the place where the container is. When they reach the container, they open it. With only seconds left on the timer, Chuck does not recognize the bomb or flash on how to defuse it. Although Sarah orders him to leave, he refuses. They argue for a few seconds; then the timer starts to beep faster as it reaches 10 seconds. Realizing they probably wont disarm it in time, they apologize to each other. With only two seconds remaining, Sarah suddenly starts to kiss Chuck. The timer reaches zero, but the expected explosion does not occur. Sarah suddenly breaks off from kissing Chuck when she notices that they are still alive. She admits that she is now experiencing an "uncomfortable moment". Act 6 The next day, at the deli, Chuck tells Lou that he's really sorry that he spied on her. Lou tells him that she understands because she knows that he works undercover for the Food and Drug Administration; explaining that Casey told her all about him. They decide that they cannot have a relationship due to his undercover work, but Chuck tells her that she is the type of person he is looking for. Later, at the Buy More, Morgan tells Chuck that he has a girlfriend now - Anna. Chuck tells him that he and Lou broke up. Before Chuck can elaborate, Morgan uses the store PA to tell Anna that "it's over". Chuck then tells Morgan that he's back with Sarah again. Morgan, crestfallen, wonders aloud why Chuck didn't tell him that 10 seconds ago, then attempts to use the PA to apologize to Anna, but she has since disappeared. Meanwhile, Casey and Sarah return to the place where the bomb is being disconnected; however, the technician tells them that it wasn't a timer at all - it was a measure of the amount of oxygen left in the container. They open the container to reveal Bryce Larkin. As Casey wonders whether he had already killed this man, Bryce takes a breath. Links Trailer |next= }} Category:Season 1 Television Series Episodes